


Devil's Dog

by JavaJowgie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Sebastian's kind of an asshole, Spanking, submissive Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: When they began this game of power play, Sebastian was all too excited to procure the appropriate items, and even though Ciel was hesitant to bring a collar made for an actual dog into this, he found he quite liked it. The feeling of ownership. Of safety. Sebastian was the only one who he wanted to belong to.But in reality, it wasn’t far from the truth. As per their contract, he belonged to the demon, and the demon belonged to him. This was just a different way of looking at it.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Devil's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A fic where Ciel truly takes on the persona of "The Queen's Watch~dog~"
> 
> I haven’t done canon daddy kink yet, so I think it’s time. I had objections to it at first because I didn’t know if “daddy” was particularly used in Victorian England, but in the school arc of the manga it’s said so I’m going with it. Fight me 1v1 if you disagree LMAO
> 
> ......plus it’s cute and kinda my thing. If you couldn’t tell already. Hope you enjoy! <3

The meeting stretched longer than Ciel ever would have hoped. He equated this businessman’s antics to the yapping of a _very_ small dog. He was useless, annoying, lazy, and the young Phantomhive lord only invited him for evening tea because of the promise of a “fruitful” business deal. Ciel couldn’t pass up something that could easily be turned in his favor. However, he was very wrong about this one.

“If you don’t mind my mentioning, my Lord, but for a young nobleman such as yourself, I find it imperative that—”

 _“Mr. Davies,”_ he snapped. Ciel’s face set into a downright scowl. “I do mind, actually. I’ve managed to build an empire while you sit in your manor twiddling your thumbs and _waiting_ for new business opportunities.” Ciel folded his hands in his lap, narrowing his one visible eye at the man sitting across from him.

“Please, my Lord, at your tender age, you need guidance. Without the proper knowledge, the…” he swallowed, finding the correct words, _“wonderful_ empire you’ve built could easily be brought to ruin. Many would want to take advantage of you, your name, and your money.”

Ciel raised a gloved hand to stop him from speaking any further. “One more mention of my age will get you _thrown_ from the manor.” He gracefully plucked his teacup from the table and sipped the last of the cooled contents from it. In any other meeting, he would order his butler to prepare him a fresh cup, a fresh kettle. But he was _done_ with this meeting. “If that is truly the case, I believe I can make my own decisions with whom I trust. Thus far, you and your assets are positively not on that list.” He set his delicate china down, the cup clinking gently against the matching saucer. “Sebastian,” Ciel called, voice level.

The butler stepped from the shadows in the corner of the room. One hand over his heart, bowing dutifully.

“See that Mr. Davies reaches his carriage. Immediately.”

“My Lord—” the man protested, but he cut himself off when Ciel shot him a glare.

“We’re done here.”

Mr. Davies might babble to the other nobility of Ciel’s coldness towards the proposal, but he was already known to them as a harsh, shrewd businessman. It didn’t much matter to him as long as Funtom continued to boom and bring joy to the common folk. The opinions of stuffy adults were only mere dirt on his shoes. 

That butler, tall and dark and statuesque, silently approached Mr. Davies and gestured towards the door, standing directly between the man and his master in the off chance that Mr. Davies had any _ideas_ of retaliation. One could never be too careful. Luckily, though, the man left without another word. He stood up stiffly and gave a shameful mockery of a bow before following Sebastian out the door.

The little lord retreated into his too-big office for the remaining few hours of the night, grumbling into his paperwork until his butler came to fetch him for bed, . His master was unusually quiet as he was dressed in his nightshirt, his face stuck in an expression of bored neutrality. Sebastian didn’t comment until he slipped Ciel’s arms through neatly-pressed sleeves.

“You’re awfully quiet, my Lord. Did the meeting with Mr. Davies upset you more than I suspected?”

“No,” he said flatly, his gaze firmly fixed on the devil’s hands as he buttoned his loose nightshirt. “Wipe that smile off your face, damn demon.”

Sebastian merely hummed. “I mean no offense, young master. It only seems to me that this usually run-of-the-mill meeting has caused you some ire. It’s a bit strange for you.”

“He annoyed me, is all. Such a sorry excuse for a businessman if he tries to demean me in order for me to join in a partnership with him.”

A gloved hand rubbed a gentle circle into Ciel’s thigh, “As you say,” he purred. “Foolish men seem to clamor to you.”

“Shut it,” he spat, though the comment held no real venom. The boy crawled underneath his thick duvet and promptly fell back into his down feather pillows with a quiet huff.

Still ever-smiling, Sebastian knelt before him, smoothing down his ashy locks, “Is there anything else you require of me before I return to work, my Lord?”

Ciel looked up at him with those mismatched eyes and one hand shot out from underneath layers upon layers of blankets to grip Sebastian’s tie. He yanked him down and not-so-gracefully pressed their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, his demeanor softening when he felt Sebastian’s warm breath against his cheek.

He could practically taste the ice melting from his master’s form with each press of their lips. The demon pulled back after a few long, lingering moments. “Young master, would you like me to join you once my duties are finished?” 

Ciel’s small fist reluctantly released his tie. “You’d better.”

~

The black mark staining the back of Sebastian’s left hand tingled ever so slightly, signaling that his master had need of him. He had a thought Ciel would send for him eventually— that meeting had noticeably upset his master. For demanding his demon to be truthful all of the time, he was quite the liar himself. The first thought in Sebastian’s mind was that Ciel would demand warm milk with too much honey drizzled into it, or even some of the liquor-soaked cherries the butler would occasionally make. Though he only let him indulge in a few at a time; alcohol affected his young body quite dramatically. 

He knocked gently on Ciel’s bedroom door before hearing a small command to come in. Ciel sat awkwardly on his bed in the nightshirt Sebastian dressed him in, legs crossed and fiddling with his too-long sleeves. 

Sebastian stepped into the darkened room. “Are you not comfortable, young master? I’ve only put you to bed not an hour ago.” He approached the boy and pushed blue-grey locks away from his face, uncovering that beautiful contracted eye before stroking his cheek. “I said I’d join you once my duties were finished.”

Ciel reached up and tugged at the buttons of Sebastian’s waistcoat, looking up into the demon’s eyes. That small, childlike voice called, “Daddy…”

Sebastian’s heart leapt. 

“I want to play.”

That simple phrase was all he needed to hear. A smile spread across Sebastian’s face, “Does my pup need attention?”

The boy’s face went beet red, but he nodded. 

“How much?” Sebastian asked gently, pressing a kiss to Ciel’s temple, “Would you like to be coddled, or…”

Ciel interrupted him. “All of it,” he said quickly.

That smile only broadened. “What else, my darling?” 

“The…” he swallowed. “White clothes.” The embarrassed flush that crossed his master’s features was positively adorable.

Sebastian nodded and set the candelabra down on the bedside table before going to Ciel’s elaborate wardrobe and retrieving a few things from a box that was neatly tucked away. His mind and body reeled with anticipation for what he had in store tonight as he bid Ciel to stand up. Sebastian knelt before him as he always did and his ever-so-dutiful fingers deftly unbuttoned his nightshirt, effortlessly popping pearl buttons from their slits. He pushed the crisp white cotton from the boy’s shoulders and discarded it to the side of the bed.

He only smiled at him and slipped a white lace garter belt up to his waist before having Ciel sit once more. “These, as well, my lord?” Sebastian asked, pointing to the almost transparent, sorry excuse for undergarments on the side of the bed. They were purely for decoration.

No verbal response. Only a small nod.

A devilish grin. Sebastian happily slipped them up Ciel’s legs; thin nylon trimmed with white lace that perfectly swaddled the boy’s already half-hard cock. Did the boy already plan to behave this way, or did he merely need extra spur-of-the-moment attention?

Gloved hands gently caressed those coltish calves and lifted one, pale lips pressing to the top of a dainty foot, over an ankle, up to his knee before rolling opaque thigh-high stockings over milky skin and clipping them securely to the garter belt. “My gorgeous little one,” he purred into the boy’s thigh. A gentle kiss was pressed to warm skin right above where the stocking ended.

Ciel flushed at the praise, his cheeks dusting pink. Despite his appearance in the public and the way he carried himself as he conducted his business, Ciel was still very much a child. One that was deprived of affection and emotionally stunted from such traumas that brought them together in the first place. Forced to grow up too fast… so he ran into the arms of the demon that brought his salvation, not to his fiancé or remaining family members. Sebastian coddled him when he asked, and fucked him when he asked. He adored such a broken child and shuddered at the thought of anyone else, human or otherwise, touching him. 

Their bond was demonic, yes, but there was… something else. Something unspoken. Something neither of them mentioned, but neither of them fought against it. It simply lingered, like hot steam in a small room, lovingly suffocating and overbearing. 

Next came the ears, appropriate for the nickname of “pup” when they played this game. Fluffy, white dog’s ears were clipped into Ciel’s hair. 

“I can never tell you enough how charming you are in these ears, pup,” he said, pressing a kiss to Ciel’s lips.

A gentle whimper was panted into Sebastian’s mouth when the devil’s fingers played along the sensitive skin of his waist. “Daddy…” he murmured. 

It was rare for them to switch roles like this. Ciel didn’t often want to surrender control. But in times when he was overwhelmingly frustrated or frightened… their roles switched. There were so many times when his little master woke from a nightmare and needed to be pampered. Either roughly, or gently, or both. At times, Ciel only wanted to be kissed and soothed, held like a fragile china doll that was easily broken. But others, he wanted to be slapped and bitten and _marked._ Sebastian couldn’t decide which he delighted in most. The demon became the master, and the mortal became but a small pup within his claws. Granted, Sebastian usually hated dogs and used the mention of them to demean someone, but this was a _special case._

Sebastian pulled away from the boy’s lips to take in the entirety of the boy’s appearance. Sometimes he was far too desperate to even want to play dress up. As much as Sebastian liked seeing Ciel in dark colors, the white lingerie complimented his complexion perfectly. A mockery of an angel.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed at the thought of the last piece that made the outfit complete. Ears and a tail enforced the role of a dog, but that _tail_ went _inside_ him. At the end of fluffy white fur had a metal end in the shape of three fat beads stacked on top of each other. He stared at it almost longingly, but he noticed two small jeweled pieces of silver that he’d never seen before lay next to it.

Sebastian’s voice caught his attention again before he could ask. “Sit up, darling.”

He obeyed and sat up straight, tilting his head up at Sebastian’s fingers lightly tapping his chin. A collar was secured around his neck, black leather decorated with elaborate silver filigree and precious gems of sapphire and diamond. The very front had a heart-shaped steel lock to close it together, and a large o-ring allowed a leash to be attached. When they began this game of power play, Sebastian was all too excited to procure the appropriate items, and even though Ciel was hesitant to bring a collar made for an _actual dog_ into this, he found he quite liked it. The feeling of ownership. Of safety. Sebastian was the only one who he wanted to belong to. 

But in reality, it wasn’t far from the truth. As per their contract, he belonged to the demon, and the demon belonged to him. This was just a different way of looking at it.

A key was slid into it and twisted, the lock sliding into place with a satisfying snap. Sebastian gave an experimental tug to make sure it was properly locked before tossing the key onto the bedside table to lay next to Ciel’s rings. He ran his thumb over the shining steel of the lock, whispering in his commanding voice, “This can come off only when I say it can come off.”

His response was immediate. Perfectly trained. “Yes, daddy.”

Sebastian hummed and pressed a rewarding kiss to Ciel’s lips and clicked the matching leash into the o-ring. “Now be a good boy and fetch.”

Ciel knew exactly what he was talking about, crawling to the other side of the bed to retrieve a small glass vial of oil from the nightstand to bring it back to Sebastian. He took it from the boy and patted his head in silent praise, but stopped in his tracks when Ciel leaned up on his knees and struggled with the buttons of Sebastian’s tailcoat. Unpracticed hands took far too long to even undo the first shining button. 

He chuckled. “Let me, pup.” It was cute to see Ciel struggle with such common things like buttons, but he would rather get to the main event a little quicker than the pace of a small earl that hardly knew how to tie his own shoes. He rid himself of polished shoes and socks, discarding his tailcoat, tie, and buckled vest to the floor. 

Ciel tugged at the edges of his shirt and tried to pull him down, “Come lay down,” he said sweetly.

This normally defiant boy being so docile was always a bit of a shock, but it was oh so charming. Ciel’s cold exterior melted just for him. “I thought I was the one who gave orders to poor little pups.” However, he obliged when Ciel looked up at him with those pretty, pleading eyes. He laid back-first on that elaborate duvet. 

Much to his surprise, Ciel climbed onto the duvet with him, pawing at his slacks before he straddled him, little lace-wrapped legs folding on either side of Sebastian’s waist. Soft lips kissed at Sebastian’s neck, running little fingers under his unbuttoned shirt. Ciel sighed happily when Sebastian roughly grabbed his chin and forced their lips together; he always loved kissing him. The shape, the softness... the taste of Sebastian’s lips was perfect and he could never get enough. He parted his lips for him, keening when that hot tongue invaded his mouth, stroking along his own.

“My little one is desperate for attention tonight, isn’t he?” Sebastian murmured, trailing his hands down to Ciel’s ass, slipping fingers over lace and nylon to rub and grope at those fleshy globes, squeezing to his delight while Ciel pushed his shirt from his broad shoulders, manicured little nails dragging down his now-bare chest, just reaching Sebastian’s belt before the demon stopped him.

“But—” he began to protest before Sebastian gave his leash a sharp tug.

“Now, now,” he chided. “Is that how puppies talk?”

Ciel swallowed and nodded, nipping at Sebastian’s lower lip. “Woof.”

Sebastian gave him an appreciative kiss before reaching for that vial of oil. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance, making doubly sure they were nice and slick, before moving the string of Ciel’s panties out of the way to rub teasing circles against his hole. Ciel, as expected, pressed back against his fingers, whining cutely in the back of his throat, a silent demand. 

But Sebastian was the master in this situation, and Ciel wasn’t in the place to be demanding anything. However, Sebastian found his own desires growing, and pressed two fingers into that tight ring of muscle, not bothering to ease him into one at a time. Slippery and wet and devilish, he worked his fingers in and out of the young earl, scissoring them apart to stretch him open, to make him ready. Even though his little one enjoyed a bit of pain, it was unnecessary this time to take him without proper stretching. He didn’t want the boy to complain all of tomorrow. 

Sebastian pulled on his leash and captured his lips again, swallowing down all of his whimpers as he pulled him apart; he sucked on his tongue when he slipped a third finger inside, lapping hungrily at the inside of the Ciel’s mouth. When he crooked his fingers just right, he rewarded with a yelp against his tongue. “Your favorite place,” he whispered when they parted for a mere moment.

Those long fingers reached perfectly into his deepest places, one of his fingers massaging softly against his prostate. Ciel pulled their mouths apart and panted against Sebastian’s lips, rocking his hips back and forth. He gave the demon a pathetic imitation of a puppy’s whine. 

“Are you ready for your tail, precious?”

He nodded excitedly and kissed Sebastian’s cheek, mouthing along his jaw. 

Sebastian moved his free hand to grab the plug and hand it to the boy, slowly easing his fingers out of his tight heat.

Ciel looked down at him with pleading, questioning eyes, as if to ask, _“I_ _have to do it myself?”_ before receiving a simple nod. He sat up and felt one of Sebastian’s hands on his ass to help spread him open. He groaned at the bump of cold metal against his hot skin, his cheeks burning with shame. _Sebastian_ was always the one who ravished him, did perverted things to him, held him down and did whatever he wanted. It was different for Ciel to have to do anything _himself._

The first bead, then the second, slipped in, and had Ciel panting already. He stared down at Sebastian with lidded eyes, leaning down to kiss him again. Some sort of reassurance or contact. 

But the demon had a different idea. His other hand, still coated with oil, pressed up against his pink lips. He curiously licked at the pads of Sebastian’s fingers, the odd flavor of oil and his own tang strange on his tongue. He lapped at them before sucking two of them into his mouth. 

Sebastian groaned at the slight scrape of teeth. His hand at Ciel’s rear flexed flat and delivered a harsh smack, right where thigh met cheek. The boy yelped at the strike and continued pushing the toy into himself. “Go on… all the way in.”

Ciel gave a slight nod of his head and continued with Sebastian’s encouragement. It definitely wasn’t trouble to put in, since he had been carefully prepared— it was just the feeling of Sebastian’s eyes on him that made him hesitate. Though he reasoned in his mind he had nothing to be even slightly embarrassed of. He was the one that begged Sebastian to do dirty things to him. 

He reached the top of the third bead before Sebastian shoved all three of those fingers into his mouth and stroked the back of his tongue with them. Ciel let out a muffled squeak and lightly gagged around them.

“Your small mouth can certainly take quite a bit, darling.”

His heart thumped against his chest at the praise, whining against Sebastian’s fingers when he forced the rest of the plug in. He wriggled his ass and clenched around the toy while he got used to the sensation, wrapping his hand around Sebastian’s wrist.

Long fingers gently stroked Ciel’s rear in praise. “‘Atta boy.”

Ciel pulled the fingers from his mouth and eagerly sucked at the tips, nipping at them with little teeth, running his tongue between them to clean all evidence of the oil.

Sebastian stroked along the long tail now snugly buried in his darling, enjoying the feeling of soft fur between his fingers, petting up to the base, where he gripped it and began to grind it in steady circular motions. He pushed his fingers further down the boy’s throat, humming with delight when Ciel jerked and writhed. Mismatched eyes clenched shut. Hot, demonic breath washed over the shell of Ciel’s ear, the tip of his tongue teasing his pierced lobe. “Time for you to attend to me, pup,” he said, honeyed voice dripping with lust.

Ciel nodded and bowed his head in obedience, slipping from Sebastian’s lap to comfortably kneel between the demon’s legs, clumsily working at his belt before Sebastian had to help him, an amused chuckle leaving his throat. Ciel wanted to comment so badly on how hard the demon was already, marveling at how his cock was already throbbing and leaking. It made his heart fill with pride that him merely being a needy little bitch could bring Sebastian to this state.

Hot breath washed over the twitching head. Ciel already knew where Sebastian’s sensitive spots were, how to make him come undone. But he had a role to play, and he needed to lave attention on his _master._

The boy gave the tip a lewd kiss before using one hand to stroke up and down the thick shaft, pressing delicate kisses along the skin, running his tongue along the veins in languid strokes. He felt long, warm fingers creeping into his hair, threading ashy tresses between skilled fingers. They stroked the back of his head as to not disturb the ears atop his head until Sebastian stopped his petting, grasping ashy strands in a firm hold. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Ciel hummed quietly, closing his mouth around the puffy tip, and began to slowly descend, taking it back a few inches, rubbing his tongue against the underside when he drew back, ending in another sloppy kiss, taking his time to lavish attention on his crown, sucking softly at the ridge. He bathed it in kitten licks until he gingerly closed his mouth around the head again, easing it deep into his throat. 

Those fingers in his hair tightened, and he was wordlessly encouraged to take more in. The demon’s cock was heavy on his tongue, and he felt the head hit the back of his throat slow and steady. He tried not to gag at the intrusion, but he felt Sebastian’s hands move to his neck, squeezing gently to coax more of his length down his throat. “Daddy’s here, precious. You can take a little more.”

One last deep breath through his nose and he let his mouth go limp for Sebastian to do whatever he pleased. He gave his control over to the demon, after all. He couldn’t and wouldn’t object unless Sebastian went too far— which was highly unlikely. He hardly ever overdid it. Sebastian knew just how to inch his boundaries to the point of pleasure instead of pain, teetering on the edge of _too much._

The demon ravaged the boy’s mouth and throat, easing his cock in and out, no doubt enjoying the sloppy, thick strings of precum and spit that slid down Ciel’s chin and coated his length. He was careful, though, and didn’t want to give this delicate child an involuntary asthma attack.

Ciel’s hands gripped at the fabric of Sebastian’s slacks for stability as his pink lips finally reached all the way down to the base of that thick cock, his button nose bumping against the skin of Sebastian’s muscled abdomen. His jaw ached from the strain, his throat constricted. 

Ciel’s coaching was definitely paying off. At the start of their more _physical_ relationship, Ciel had no finesse, no skill, and such a _tiny mouth._ It was almost boring. But, over the months and years, the boy became determined to please his partner, pushing himself a little too far in his efforts. Oftentimes Ciel would become overconfident and make himself gag, accidentally forcing his body into a fit. It used to annoy Sebastian to no end… the extent of humans, of Ciel’s fragile body. But after the first few times, he coaxed him to calm down from his fit and gently soothed him, _“You did well, darling. We’ll try again next time.”_

Finally, the coaching paid off and Ciel could engulf every single demonic inch. 

He felt it bulging in his throat. Curse that demon.

The boy began to seek any sort of friction he could find, slowly rocking his hips into the elaborate bedding below them. He reached one hand behind him to grip the base of his tail and began to move the toy shallowly in and out of himself, rubbing his sensitive walls with the slicked beads while he steadily pumped Sebastian’s length over his tongue and back into his throat. Never in his wildest dreams would he think he actually _liked_ getting throat fucked. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, beginning to draw back oh-so-slowly to give himself a moment to properly breathe so he could continue. But Sebastian’s hand quickly grabbed at his hair and forced his head back down. It was difficult to breathe through his nose with such a large mass obstructing his airway. Sebastian held him there, cruelly, looking down to see tears leaking from his little darling’s eyes. He coughed and sputtered, nails digging into Sebastian’s slacks. 

Sebastian covered Ciel’s hand with his own, stopping his self-pleasuring movements. “You have to be patient, pup.” He pushed it harshly against his skin, as far as it would go so the base of the plug pressed against Ciel’s tailbone.

A gagged, garbled whimper, and Sebastian finally released him. His length slipped from his gasping mouth; long strings of saliva connected the boy’s tongue to the head of Sebastian’s cock. He panted to regain his breath and swallowed the mess in his mouth, licking his sloppy lips. 

“Will you be a good boy for me?” he asked, his free hand trailing up the side of Ciel’s face, the boy’s skin erupting in goosebumps. His thumb smeared a tear from his cheek. 

He nodded and quickly went back to his task, teasingly licking at the throbbing head in front of him. It didn’t take him more than a few seconds to work his way up and completely envelop Sebastian’s cock again, closing his eyes as his throat was filled to the brim once more.

A deep, lustful groan wrenched its way from between Sebastian’s lips, his eyes falling lidded as he watched the skilled exploration between his legs, relishing in the boy’s heavenly mouth, feeling him suck lightly. Wide, languid strokes of that little tongue in all of his pleasurable places had his orgasm building, roughly gripping the back of Ciel’s head and tightening his hold on the leash. “Your mouth feels delightful, my darling. I’ve trained you well.”

Ciel closed his jaw ever so slightly to allow his incisors to graze the sensitive skin of Sebastian’s cock when he drew back, almost smiling against the head when he heard Sebastian’s breath leave him in a labored huff.

Sebastian was growling, his strong thighs beginning to shiver on either side of Ciel’s head. One hand dropped that gaudy leash in favor of fisting either side of Ciel’s head, firmly gripping soft locks that still smelled like lingering lavender from his bath this morning. 

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian’s movements got rougher, repeatedly plunging himself into the boy’s face, rendering him into the perfect, limp mess of a toy to be used to his pleasure. The tight little boy throat, the _moans_ coming from such a tiny thing, the desperate fists gripping at his slacks, was too perfect.

He knew Sebastian was close and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking lightly and flattening his tongue as the demon pressed his shaft in and out of his throat.

Sebastian cursed lowly in a language Ciel couldn’t even begin to comprehend, his voice deep and aroused and carrying a dark tone to it. His completion washed over him in a forceful tremor, and he spilled into Ciel’s mouth, coating his tongue and the roof of his mouth with a deep moan. He let go of the delicate boy after giving one last push into that tempting throat, listening to his hot cum squishing within the boy’s mouth. “Open,” he commanded.

Ciel obeyed perfectly and opened his sticky mouth, presenting his tongue to show all he had given him. 

A pleased hum left Sebastian’s lips as he gazed at the mess in Ciel’s mouth. Inky, black strings of a demon’s ecstasy tainted his once perfectly pink mouth. “Now swallow.”

Ciel’s eyes widened, shaking his head. It wasn’t often that he swallowed when Sebastian released into his mouth: Sebastian’s cum was hot and spicy and it burned his throat. He hated the taste of it.

“I’m not going to ask again.”

His mouth was full. He couldn’t speak properly and deny the demon his perverse demand. He tried to wrench away from Sebastian's strong grip, shaking his head again, grey locks bouncing with his defiance. 

The demon’s grip only tightened. His big hand covered his mouth, fingers pressing into his cheeks as he squeezed. Gleaming crimson bored into Ciel’s mismatched, teary irises. “Be a good dog and _swallow.”_ Ciel stared up at him, unblinking, before Sebastian asked, a cruel lilt in his voice, “You don’t want to be punished, do you?”

A small, muffled whimper. 

“Precisely. _Swallow it all.”_

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced the hot mess down his throat. As it always did, it burned, the flavor of it pungent and spicy. It left a strange aftertaste in his mouth. But once Sebastian released him after watching the boy’s throat bob with the thickness and pure volume of his release, he attached his lips to the head of Sebastian’s still-dripping cock to noisily suck at it. He tried to focus on Sebastian instead of the bitter burning in his throat. Anything for his master’s approval.

Sebastian jerked at the extra attention. His voice was husky, “Yes, good boy… _good boy.”_ He loved the sight of inky black dripping from his pink lips before being licked up. He slid his fingers under Ciel’s chin and stroked gently to bring their gazes to meet. “Now, with a belly full of a demon’s seed, do you want your hole filled, too?”

Ciel’s face flushed deep red at those words while Sebastian’s flaming eyes stared down at him. Sebastian’s thumb gathered lingering release from the corner of Ciel’s lips and pushed it into his mouth, perversely watching the boy’s mouth close around his thumb and lap it up.

“Answer me, precious.”

He nodded.

The demon grinned before commanding, “Up,” patting his own chest. 

Ciel obeyed and crawled on top of him again on shaking hands and knees, pushing Sebastian back into the mattress, laving wet kisses and licks on his chest, up to his neck. Coltish legs straddled him and squeezed him tightly, small hands clenching on his chest as soft lips pressed kisses to the side of Sebastian’s neck, occasionally lapping at the skin.

The submissiveness Ciel was displayed made it harder for Sebastian to keep his guise in check. Sebastian felt his human-like teeth sharpening into fangs, his eyes aflame beneath his lids. He took in a long breath, stroking his hands down Ciel’s back, over his shoulders, before he came to his chest. Black-tipped fingers rolled those petal-pink nipples as a small reward; pulling at them gently to tease, tantalize. He wrapped his hands around Ciel’s tiny waist and easily tugged him up so the boy’s chest was level with his mouth. He closed his lips around one bud and pinched the other, licking and flicking and nibbling to his heart’s content, taking in all of Ciel’s pathetic noises. He sunk the tip of his fang into one of them, making Ciel jerk and squeak. 

Ciel began to whine and rock his hips, biting at his lower lip to contain his embarrassing noises. “Daddy…” he moaned when Sebastian began to suck at it, wetting it with long strokes of his tongue, over and over. 

Where his mouth was busy, his fingers didn’t leave the bud’s twin lonely, pinching and groping at soft skin. Though Sebastian slowed down when Ciel’s hips picked up the pace, desperately rubbing his neglected cock on the hard planes of his butler’s chest, precum leaking through his pretty lace. “You’re so very sensitive here, precious. I know you can cum from just this.” He dealt one last kiss to the now-reddened buds, nipping at them. “But you can’t. Not until I allow it.”

The nobleman let out a disheartened whine. He knew he was in store for a long night when Sebastian put that restriction on him. 

He reached over to retrieve those jeweled pieces of silver and showed them to Ciel; they were small circular clamps with jewels on each end and short dangling chains. Sebastian unscrewed the little knobs to widen them before adjusting it to the proper size and closing them down on one of the sensitive buds, screwing it back securely. The previous attention Sebastian gave them left them damp with hot saliva, making them perk up against the slight cold of Ciel’s room. How cute. 

Ciel shrunk back at the sensation and covered Sebastian’s hand with his own when the second clamp was put on his other nipple. The demon tugged at them gently and reveled in the way the boy squirmed. 

“Tighter?” he asked, sensing Ciel’s slight hesitation.

Little teeth dug into his lower lip and he nodded shamefully.

Sebastian followed his pup’s wishes and tightened both clamps so they bit harshly into his rosy skin, his nipples deepening to a strawberry red. “Such a little masochist,” he drawled, tugging at them so Ciel’s mouth dropped open. “What if we get you pierced here, hm?” the demon hummed. “Imagine how sensitive you would be, precious.”

Ciel’s face flushed at the idea. Though he stifled a retort about Sebastian not being able to wait until they healed completely. He knew his lover would have a hard time restraining himself for that long. He looked down at the glittering toys decorating his chest and saw Sebastian’s hungry ruby gaze, his embarrassment only furthering at the sight. 

Sebastian smiled and gently pulled on the clamps. “What do you want, darling? You may use your voice.”

Ciel whimpered so prettily, wiggling his ass in anticipation. “Stretch me out, daddy, please…”

The demon grinned. “That toy isn’t enough?”

He shook his head and used that sweet voice of his in just the right way. “I need you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Devil's Day 2020! Stay tuned for the rest~
> 
> Tumblr: java-jowgie <3


End file.
